


We're In Public

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public teasing, Smut, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You decide to tease John a little.





	We're In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do a smutty john watson story where the reader teases him by getting him of in public spaces? Love your writing!

It had started in the morning, only shortly after he woke up. Somehow your hand had moved to his crotch in your sleep, and your fingers twitched occasionally. His morning wood didn't help either. 

After a cold shower from his side, the two of you were heading out. You had some shopping to do, and you always liked to drag John along.

Dear god, why did you have to try on lingerie?

"John, darling, can you come help me for a second?" 

John quickly checked nobody was watching him before entering the changing room. His pants felt tighter almost instantly. You looked incredibly good. Your body was clad in a black and white set of lingerie.

Your smile was far from innocent, and John had an inkling about what he was in for.

You palmed him through his jeans, motioning for him to keep quiet as steps grew louder and louder. Someone stopped in front of the changing room. John felt his heartbeat pick up its pace as you kept touching him, adrenalin running through his veins at the thought of being caught.

"Ma'am, are you alright? You've been in there quite a while."

"I'm fine! I'm just not sure about the colour... can you bring me the same one in green?" 

"Certainly, ma'am."

The salesperson walked away, leaving you and John in silence again. 

Giggling, you shooed him out. But not without giving him your jacket to cover his raging boner.

-

After your little shopping trip, you settled down in a café. There weren't many people there, and the both of you had managed to get the table in the far corner. John wasn't sure if he wanted to know why you were so focused on that table. Now he knew why. 

You sat besides him, once again teasing his cock through his pants.

John was going insane. All the teasing, all the edging. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so badly. 

He tried to focus on his coffee, he really did, but your hand was so distracting. Still, he took a sip of his coffee, choking on it as you started to squeeze his cock rhythmically. After that, you didn't touch him there again, but that just churned his desire further on.

-

You were in a cinema watching a random movie. Johns erection had calmed down a little, though the desire was still burning inside of him.

Thankfully, the movie wasn't packed like usual. Only a few people wanted to watch it since it's been out for a little now. Almost immediately after the movie started, your hand went to work on his pants. 

Your hands slithered inside of his boxers. When you first touched his cock, his entire body flinched and he had to fake a couch so his moan was covered. 

You kept stroking him slowly, rubbing the head of his cock with your thumb from time to time. Around ten minutes into the movie, he came all over your hand and in his boxers. You pulled your hand away, liking his seed from your hand whilst still keeping eye contact with John.

You settled down again, content with watching the movie, when there was suddenly Johns hand between your legs and up your skirt. He pressed around with his fingers, finding that you had soaked through them. 

A small grin appeared on his face. Time to get you back for today.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
